


Take the Train

by icanwriteshiz



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boyfriends, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, Michael Mell Loves Jeremy Heere, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanwriteshiz/pseuds/icanwriteshiz





	Take the Train

The moment I woke up this morning, I could not wait for the day to be over. Every year, this one stupid day is absolute hell. I'd rather burn in a fire than have to go to school today if I'm completely honest. What's the point of celebrating birthdays anyway? Your parents had sex without a condom, so here you are. Yay.

Reluctantly, I drag myself from my bed and over to my dresser. Rubbing sleep from my eyes, I dig through my dresser drawers for any outfit that would scream "leave me alone". I ended up settling for my striped t-shirt and blue cardigan combo with my skinny jeans. Giving my bed one last longing look, I haul my backpack on my shoulders and walk downstairs. I don't even bother to eat breakfast before trudging out the front door into the blazing sunlight. Of all days for the sun to shine...

Taking the bus to school was out of the question, it would be hotter in there than it is outside. No thank you. Braving through the walk to school wasn't so bad. At least I'm slightly more awake now. My eyes instantly scan the cafeteria for Michael. He is literally the only reason I even remotely look forward to school. Spotting his patch-covered red sweatshirt, I smile slightly and walk over to him. I casually punch him in the shoulder and smirk.

"Hey birthday bitch, you almost made me spill my slushie," he teases. An over exaggerated groan rumbles in my throat as I throw my head back in annoyance.

"I apologize your highness, this god-forsaken day is weighing me down." He looks at me judgingly and hits me. 

"Hey, you were born. Be happy," he orders, laughing softly afterward. Leaning around the corner, he grabs something and presents it to me: a blue slushie with a bow on the lid. Taking the cup, I laugh and lean against the wall. 

"You really shouldn't have," I sigh. Michael shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head.

"I can't help that I'm the bestest friend in the entire world," he jokes. I playfully punch his arm as the first bell of the day rings. As we walk the halls together, he grabs my shoulder and turns to me excitedly. 

"Yo, meet me by my locker after school, I wanna show you something," he says happily. What could he possibly want to show me that is making him so excited? The last time he was this stoked was when our parents agreed to let the two of us get matching Pac-man tattoos. Maybe what he has to show me will make this day not so sucky.

. . .

School went by surprisingly fast. Rich didn't stop by and try to steal my lunch money or anything today, so that was kind of a nice change. At my locker, I almost forgot that I was supposed to meet Michael by his. Rushing to gather my things, I weave through the nearly empty hallways to Michael's locker. Sure enough, he is standing there, head tilted toward the ceiling with his large white headphones on. Probably listening to Marley again. Sometimes I wonder just how retro he can get. 

Tapping on his headphones, he jumps slightly and pulls them down around his neck. His chest rises and falls a little more obviously than before. 

"You scared the shit out of me, Jer," he scolds slightly. Laughing, I slip my fingers into the belt loops of my jeans. A wide smile spreads across Michael's face. Grabbing my wrist, he takes off down the hallway, desperate to get out of the school as soon as he could. My face heat up a bit at the sudden contact. We're so close to holding hands....

"Why are you so slow?" Michael complains as he tugs harder on my wrist, making me nearly trip over my own feet. Since when did he get so fast? I laugh at his eagerness. 

"Mikey, where are you taking me?" I ask curiously. He turns back just long enough for me to see the sneaky look on his face.

"If I told you, that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" he pointed out as he pushed open the metal doors to the front of the school. Even after a left the building, Michael continued to run at full speed around town. I was growing tired, but I couldn't really stop on my own accord. If I tried, Michael would probably just drag me along the pavement. 

As Michael drags me along, I begin to space out. People fly in and out of my vision as we sprint through the town. Clouds above block the blinding sun for mere seconds before heat is beating down on the earth once again. Wind grazes my cheeks as is flows through the city. 

My daydreaming comes to a halt when I realize that Michael is leading me down a bunch of stairs. The subway? Why are we in the subway? We weave through the crowds of people underground. As Michael drags me through the sea of civilians, a nearby train is about to depart. Seeing this, Michael speeds up (how??) and hops through the doors as they begin to close, pulling me in with him. Panting, we find a couple open seats in a less crowded area. We drop out bags on the floor and look at each other, bursting into laughter for no reason other than the absolute thrill of what we just did. Even if it isn't that thrilling to be on a subway train, it got the adrenaline pumping in both of us. 

Turning to me, Michael removes his headphones from around his neck and puts them over my ears. I give him a confused glance. What, did he bring me on a subway trip just to get me to listen to Bob Marley? He taps his phone screen a few times before music fills my ears. This definitely isn't Bob Marley. This music is... amazing. The lyrics flood my head and my mind races with them.

_I've got a secret window_

_From there you can see it all_

_Don't be afraid to reach it_

_Don't be afraid to fall_

The beat is simple, but something about it makes my heart flutter. I can't help but feel mesmerized by this song. Everything in my body relaxes and I lean my head back against the window as the song plays through. As soon as it ends, my body aches for that wholeness that I just felt. I slowly remove Michael's headphones and hand them back to him. I look up at him to see that he is already staring at me. My cheeks tint a light shade of pink at this. My hands starts to shake slightly as I hold the headphones out to him.

"I-Its a really good song, I like it," I manage to say. Michael finally reaches for the headphones. As he takes them from my hands, his fingertips brush mine lightly. My stomach flutters at his smooth touch. Michael sets the headphones down next to him and looks me in the eyes.

"Hey Jer?" 

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" 

My face is now burning for sure. Questions swarm my mind. What made him want to ask that? Does he like me? Do I like him? Is this some sort of sick joke? Or a dream come true? I clear my throat, almost choking on my saliva. Fearing that if I try to speak, I'll melt out of embarrassment right then and there, I slowly nod my head. 

Michael wastes no time in cupping my face in his hands and pressing his lips to mine. I don't have much experience in kissing, but I can confidently say that this was fucking fantastic. His lips tasted of cherry and smoke. On their own, I would have hated each of the flavors. Now, however, the two tastes blended together just right to make it my new favorite flavor. His lips are unbelievably soft against mine. Trusting Michael's skills, I follow his lead as I kiss back slowly. Judging from the way he deepened the kiss, I think I'm doing good. I tangle my fingers in the soft, deep brown locks of his hair. Silky strands slip through and glide against my fingers delightfully. The same whole feeling I had while listening to the music fills me once more, only much stronger. I never want this kiss to end. Before long though, I am forced to pull away for the enemy that is breathing. 

Pressing my forehead to his, Michael locks his eyes on mine in a way that makes me want to turn to jelly in my seat. "Happy birthday, Jer," Michael says lovingly with a wide grin on his face. I stare longingly into Michael's eyes, and he stares back. His infectious smile spreads to my face as well, leaving us sitting there, smiling like idiots in each other's arms. Never in a million years would I have thought my birthday would deliver me something so amazing. The subway train stops and Michael stands up and grabs my hand. Intertwining our fingers, he pulls me along with him once more. Instead of being dragged behind, I run with him. The calm wind I felt on my cheeks earlier now invigorates me as we sprint through the town once more. I don't know where we're going, I don't think Michael does either to be honest, but I don't care. As we run up and down the streets, the chorus of that song still fills my head.

_I wanna take the train with you_

_I wanna run away with you_

_C'mon, run away, run away with me_


End file.
